


Just One Photo

by Plagg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I ship it now, but its a thing now, dunno how, dunno when, just what i needed right fugink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an event for their school, Ladybug and Chat Noir spend the day taking photos and signing autographs for fans. Eventually Chat makes them visit Chloé, who insists on photos. Ladybug only promises one - finally, one with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Photo

It wasn’t very often Ladybug and Chat Noir did events.  The two had chosen to keep their profiles as low as possible, not wanting to risk recognition.  But, sometimes they made exceptions.  Like when their school was holding a fundraiser, and wanted to have the heroes present for photo-ops and autographs.  It was the least they could do, honestly.

Which is how Ladybug ended up spending a whole day with her partner and classmates.  There were rides and attractions, games and food, and a concert by Jagged Stone (who made sure he personally got an autograph from Ladybug and Chat).  The day was going well!  No one had yet asked about Marinette, seeing how Alya was too busy reporting and recording the event and Nino was being dragged around by Alya. 

She’d been taking pictures all day.  So many smiles, peace signs, silly faces.  Her face was exhausted.  But, somehow she’d gone the entire day without Chloé trailing behind her, trying to get a photo.  It was strange; she hadn’t even really _seen_ Chloé all day.

Ladybug had just gotten out of the bounce-house with Chat (who _dragged_ her in, mind you) when she finally spotted the blonde brat.  Chloé was off to the side with Sabrina, the two ignoring the event in favor of staying cool and composed.  Ladybug rolled her eyes just as Chat spotted the girls as well. 

“Hey, it’s your number one fan,” he teased, jutting the girl’s ribs. 

“Very funny, Chat,” Ladybug groaned, grabbing him by the bell and yanking him along in the other direction.  “Let’s get some cotton candy.”

Chat halted in place, digging his boots into the ground.  “ _Or_ we could get some pizza!” he tried, taking Ladybug’s hand and pulling her the original direction.  Ladybug let him pull her along, too tired from the busy day to really put up a fight. 

They stood in line, and Ladybug had to keep her attention the other way so she wouldn’t focus on Chloé.  For whatever reason, she was actually upset that the blonde hadn’t been scrambling to say hi or fight for her attention.  Maybe it was the years of bullying and suffering, but Marinette was sure she’d actually come to _enjoy_ the strange affection Chloé held for her superhero identity. 

Chat had picked up on this behavior, and he turned to face his partner.  “ _You_ could be the one to go say hi, My Lady,” he said, crossing his arms. 

Ladybug huffed and turned up her nose.  “Nope!  It’s been a blissful, calm day for once and I plan on _keeping_ it that way!” she said, putting her arms behind her head.  Chat sighed and shook his head, scooting up in the line.  “If she wants a photo, she’ll have to get up here just like everyone else!”

“So you want her to want a photo?” Chat asked, an eyebrow raised.

“What?  No!”

He hummed and scooted again, placing his order.  Ladybug simmered beside him, glaring up at him with puffed cheeks.  It was hard to not laugh, but Chat just reminded himself she’d probably kick his butt and feed him to Fang if he laughed.  “Well, I’m going to say hi,” Chat said, stepping away once he had his and Ladybug’s pizza in hand.

“Wait, that’s mine, too!” she called after him, stomping toward the catboy.  She resigned to her fate and followed him to Chloé and Sabrina, who seemed quite surprise at the super encounter. 

“Ladybug?” Chloé questioned, switching her weight to her other leg. 

“Hi,” Ladybug greeted flatly, barely acknowledging the girl.  Instead, she reached for her slice of pizza, only to have it lifted just out of her reach by Chat.  Sometimes she really hated his height.  He’d gotten taller, yet she’d stayed the same.  Not fair.  “Give it!” she practically whined, reaching for her rightful slice. 

“So, are you two having fun?” Chat asked nonchalantly, lifting the plate higher and higher to keep it from his lady.  He tried to not smirk, not wanting it to be obvious what he was doing.

Chloé huffed and rolled her eyes, “Please, this is just a waste of time.  Daddy made me come here,” she said. 

“Well, that’s not good!” Chat laughed.  “You should be having _fun_ , Chloé!”  She rolled her eyes, then focused on the jumping Ladybug, who resigned and slumped against her partner, arms crossed.  “Go on some rides, get some food, take some pictures, do whatever!”

“Pictures?” Chloé questioned, one eyebrow raised.

“That’s the whole reason we’re here, anyway…” Chat said, hoping to activate something in Chloé.  “We’re here for pictures and autographs, doesn’t matter for whoooo.”

Ladybug groaned against him, smacking his chest with her head. 

Suddenly, something snapped in Chloé.  She was by Ladybug’s side in seconds, arm around her shoulders and phone outstretched.  “Smile, Ladybug!” she squealed.  An opportunity to take a picture with Ladybug when she wouldn’t be shrugged off?  Yay!

She snapped several photos and then released the supergirl, scrolling through all the photos.  But, something was off.  “You’re not smiling…” Chloé commented. 

“Hm?” Ladybug slunk to her side, hands on her hips.  “You took over 30…there has to be one that’s good…”

Chloé shook her head solemnly.  “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten a picture with you _smiling_.”

Not even a forced one?  Marinette was certain she’d forced a few smiles just to save face…Maybe she hadn’t?  “Well, we can take one more.  Just – just _one_ , though!”

“Really?!”  Chloé squealed.  She tossed her arm back around Ladybug, who smiled softly and held up two fingers in a peace sign, sighing internally when she saw Chloe tap the button more than at least a dozen times.  “Thank you, thank you!” Chloé pulled the hero into a hug, jumping up and down. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Ladybug tried not to grin, awkwardly patting the blonde on the back.  She shot a glare at Chat when she heard him snickering, unable to get herself out of Chloé’s grip.  “OK, we’ve gotta go, now!”  She tugged herself free and stumbled to her partner’s side. 

“Bye, Ladybug!” Chloé called after her, waving fervently. 

Once they were out of earshot, Chat finally spoke up.  “Well, that was sweet,” he teased.  Ladybug huffed and shoved him, glaring when he laughed.  “No, no!  I mean it!” he said through his laughter.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look so happy!”

“Maybe she’d be even happier if she didn’t akumatize people all the time,” Ladybug said, finally snatching her piece of forgotten pizza. 

“Maybe she wouldn’t if her _hero_ was nicer,” Chat practically sang.  It got him shoved again, but Ladybug had to admit he was right.  As much as it hurt her soul, maybe she could rub off on Chloé if she was nicer to her.  That didn’t mean that Marinette had to be nicer, just Ladybug.  And Ladybug could handle that, right?

She looked back and saw the blonde shoving the photo(s) in Sabrina’s face.  She looked so happy.  Maybe even Marinette could find it in herself to be nicer to Chloé.  _Hush, Tikki, no she can’t._

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.


End file.
